A second chance
by Dragon jo809
Summary: A LaraXSam pairing story. What if Yamatai was just a dream and Lara would wake up in her room on the Endurance with the chance to make things right , she has to tell her best friends how much more she is to her.


_Hello!_

_I made this story because it wouldn't leave my mind and I thought ''Yeah it could be cool.'' _

_So, Yamatai was just a dream and Lara wake up from it, she is strongly in love with Sam who has feelings for her too._

_I do no own anything and sorry for any mistakes in grammar or spelling._

_Also, if seeing two woman love each other makes you uncomfortable, then you may want to move on... _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

''Sam!''

I quickly sit on the bed.

But, there is no cultists nor samurais to kill, I'm in the cabin in the endurance that I share with Sam.

I was breathing fast and heavily, I was covered in sweat and I was shaking.

I started to cry, the death, Grim, Alex , Roth and...

''Sam?!'' She wasn't there, I remember clearly that we slept together last night, like any night that is.

I quickly check my arms and my body

''No , cuts...'' I said in astonishment .

Was it all a dream?

I check by the window, it's clear, the storm has pass.

I quickly get up and open my closet, on the mirror I can see myself clearly, no cuts not the look of a killer I saw in my dream.

We had found Yamatai, the storm killed the majority of the crew and, Oh God, I had to kill so many men just to survive and... theses dogs captured Sam, killed my friends and made me as evil as them.

''It was just a dream Lara... just a dream...'' I said trying to sound reassuring.

I remember every details way too well , it's very scary, what I wouldn't do for the arms of Sam now.

I stop to look at the pictures of Sam and an all the regrets that I had in my dreams... it's the chance to make things right

Because I made a promise.

''I said that if it was a dream I would tell her everything...'' I said grabbing the only pictures I keep with me

''Seven o clock...'' I said looking at the clock besides the bed.

Sam is awake before me, wow that's a première, her computer and camera is here so she must just have gone to eat or something.

I quickly change my clothes,It's my chance to tell her,I will confess my long hidden and strong feelings I have for her.

Damn I'm afraid, but I wont back down, not this time.

I wash my face and my forehead, I put my hair in my usual ponytail and smile at my reflections.

I look like shit.

I clear my throat and look at my reflection.

''Sam, I have strong feelings for you and...'' I said taking a deep breath.

'Argh! not good.''

I clear my throat once more

''Sam, I've been keeping this and now I can't...''

''Fuck this! I will have to improvise.''

I storm out of our shared cabin and start to run tin the direction of the cafeteria

Reyes open her door and I ran right unto it.

I fall right on my ass and put my hand on my forehead.

''ouch.''

''Oh! Lara I'm sorry didn't see you there.'' She said giving me her hand to help me back on my feet.

''it's okay, did you know where Sam is?'' I said taking her hand to get back on my feet.

She give me a little knowing smile ''No I just wake up.''

I'm kind of glad to see her, I know now that Roth and her have a history and she is hiding things to him.

''I'm happy to see you.''

''Me too..you saw the storm we had last night, Alex was right it was something really bad, Grim must have a lot of works to do.'' She said giving me a odd smile.

''Oh I need to tell you something, it's about Alex.'' She said rubbing the back of her head.

Alex... I had forgotten about him, I know now that he has a crush for me, it's weird that a dreadful dream made me realize so much things about my life.

''Yes...''

''You need to tell the poor boy that he can't have you because I'm tired of him asking me how he should do to make you like him .''

''oh... why did he asked you tips about that.''

''Well he just did and am I right to say that you have something going on with Sam.''

''I want to ... I'm just scare to tell her.''

''Are you blind kid? she's enamoured with you.'' She said crossing her arms.

She succeed to put more confidence in me.

''Now go tell Sam that you love her and kiss her so Alex will at last believe me.''

I was about to leave when something came to me, I know that her child his Roth too and she must tell him.

''Thanks Reyes and...''

''You can call me Joslin.''

''You need to tell Roth that he has a child.''

I know Roth, he would be a great father, he was with me.

''How do you know this?'' She ask me with a confuse look.

''Long story, anyway he would take his responsibility as a father really seriously.''

''Yeah.. I just... don't know how to tell him.''

''Just tell him upfront, no presumption, just tell him, he like it this way.'' I said putting my hand to her shoulder..''

''Thanks Lara.''

''You're welcome.'' I said with a smile.

''And Lara...''

''Yeah?''

''Good luck with Sam, but trust me you don't need it she already in your arms.'' she said with a smile.

I took my leave and continue my run to the cafeteria.

I arrived completely out of breath.

''Shit.''

It's empty, there just a man drinking his coffee.

''Lara!.'' A voice said from the back of the cafeteria.

Jonah erupted from the kitchen and walk in my direction.

''Aaaahhh... it's good to see you little bird, I see that you've come earlier, you're hungry?'' He said hugging me with his strong arms and lift me a bit.

''Hum, thanks, but I'm looking for Sam I really need to talk to her.'' I said hugging him back.

''She came by earlier this morning I've seen her with Roth heading to the deck, maybe you should check there.'' He said putting me back on the ground.

''Why did she came?''

''Ooooohhh, she said that with the nasty storm , she didn't sleep very well.''

''Damn, she should have wake me then...''

She was always there when I had trouble to sleep and it angers me that I couldn't return the favor.

''She said that you didn't have much sleep these days so she wanted for you to have all the rest you deserves, a kind woman that one... and specially toward you little bird.'' He said winking at me.

Damn it, I'm really that obvious, I tried to hide my feelings from her, but everyone on the ship seems to know that I crush hard for my best friend.

''Hum... yeah she is...'' I said trying to hide my red face.

''Can I ask you why you want to talk to her so earlier?'' He ask sitting next to me on a chair.

There is no point to hide it.

''I want to tell her that I love her.''

He gave me a little laugh.

''From where I come from, everyone would have seen that you two are perfect together and I have to say, you do a poor job hiding your feelings and you shouldn't.''

''Yeah, but I was afraid to tell her.''

''You shouldn't because you must have seen the way she looked at you, there is much more than friendship there little bird.''

''Thanks Jonah.''

''You welcome!'' he said in his usual happy tone before heading back to the kitchen.

So, she is gone with Roth on the deck, I was ready to leave the room, but when I turn to leave, Whitman was there blocking the way.

Great.

''Hello Dr Whitman.'' I said trying to hide my discomfort.

He's an asshole, I knew that before , but now with all I seen from him, even if it is from a dream I know that he is ready to sell us all for a little glory.

Sam always says that I was way better than him and that I should be the head archeologists, I don't know about that, but I do know that he's useless.

''Hello? That's all you have to say, we've just pass the dragon's triangle without seeing not a trace of the lost kingdom.'' He said in anger and moving a little too close for my licking.

''Oh, but because the captain likes you ,he wants to fallow your lead, the young and inexperience young archeologist instead of the veteran than I am, I was right there is nothing in the triangle, we should have gone where I said it would be, but instead you choose not to listen to me and order him to waste our precious time'' I'm starting to be tired of this little game.

''We just lost money , that's it, from the start I shouldn't have listen to your advice, even that cameraman of yours can't take good shot of me, she is useless , I'm paying her for what?'' Something started to boil within me, when the subject of Sam entered I'm always very protective.

He was about to continue, but I cut him.

''You're an asshole, you know that Whitman.'' I said in an angered tone.

He looked stun for a moment, I've never fight him back.

''You would sell us all and left us to die if it would bring you a little glory to you, you can't look good on the camera because You are good at nothing, even if Sam filmed you all day she would just have you doing nothing constructive and the only thing we could extract from it is that you are complaining about stupid things like weather or coffee.'' I said bursting out in rage.

''Lara.'' he said in a calmed tone.

''If you want to have sex with me, you just had to ask, I do like young an-'' I cut him of by slapping his face very hard.

''What?! Sleeping with you?... you are dreaming, ''

''You think so kid, when I want something I get it.'' he said putting his hand to his cheek.

''You look that you really need to be fucked hard.'' He said in a crude tone.

I don't like the idea one bit, I had to use all my force not to hit him another time.

''I like girls...'' I said in a false calm tone.

''And?... you want me to invite another girl...that can be arrange.''

That's too much.

I punch him in the face this time.

He fell on the ground and I pass by him.

''Jerk.''

''You don't know what you got yourself into! You will change your mind you'll see!.'' He said to me from my back.

''Yeah! I don't think so.'' I cried back.

I arrived on the deck, It was cool, the sky was cleared unlike yesterday,the storm left the ship in a poor state, the deck was very dirty.

The sunrise was beautiful.

I started my way to Roth office.

I climbed the stairs and knock at his office.

''Enter!.'' he said from the other side of the door.

''Hey... good morning girl.'' He said when I open the door.

He was sitting on his chair looking at his maps.

''Roth!'' I said jumping at him and moving my arms around his neck.

''I love you!'' I cried to him.

I'm so happy to see him, I thought I had lost you, I thought that I wouldn't never see you again.

''Ouah Lara, what's going on?'' He said hugging me close.

It's been a long time since he did that.

''Roth... I made a terrible dream, in it we had found Yamatai, but the storm made us stranded and we had to fight wolves and cultists and... I ... I'' I said bursting into tears.

''Easy girl, it's was just a dream.'' He said rubbing my back.

''I made a promise in it... that I would tell Sam my feelings for her if it would be a dream.'' I said pulling back from his embrace, I'm so glad that he's alive.

He smile at me.

''She was here, but she left with Grim to check the engine , the ship took a hard beating with the storm we had last night and I'm glad you've decide yourself about that, you just hurt yourself by doing that.'' He said smiling at me.

'The engine room got it.'' I said washing my tears off.

''And in the end, I was wrong, we never found Yamatai in the triangle.'' I said before leaving.

''Then we will have to listen to this idiots.'' He said grabbing a map.

''You should have heard him later, he tried to convince me to bed him.''

He put the map back on the table and look at me stunned.

''And how did you reacted?'' He said with a chuckle.

''I punched him'' I said with a smile.

It was kind of relieve doing that, I wanted to do that for a time now and now was the time.

''That's my girl and do I need to go have a talk to him.'' He said returning my grin.

''No need I'll handle it, because if he try something else he will have a more than a punch to the face next time.''

''Good then... what are you still doing here, go tell her!.'' He said raising his arms and pointing the door.

''Yes Conrad!.'' I said before leaving his office.

I quickly found my way back into the ship, so the engine room.

Last week Sam and I went there to see Grim, I hope I remember the way.

I start my run to the room trying to find a way to tell Sam my feelings without me looking like a fool.

I can't find a single way.

After a couple of wrong turn I finally see a signpost with 'Engine Room' writing on it.

Thanks, I really need to stop to catch my breath.

When I finally arrived, I was out of breath, so many stairs .

''Hey Lara!.'' Grim said in his strong accent.

''Hey...'' I said out of breath.

''What's going on girl, you look like you've had trouble?''

''No... I was looking for Sam, Roth told me that she went with you to check if the engine was fine after the storm we had yesterday.''

''Aye, the engine is good, not a scratch, damn Roth don't believed me, like always he's wrong and I'm right , he should know after all these years that when we're talking ship , I'm always right and it will take more than that to kill her.'' He said with pride.

He and Roth are like best of friends , they can't stop complaining about each other and arguing about everything, but they are like that, Sam has a lot of invaluable footage when the two are arguing , you must see it to understands.

Right my question

''And Sam?''

''Ah! the sweet fellow that's always with ya? Aye, she was here, but she left with that young lad that I can't place his name.'' He said moving his hand under his chin.

I blushed a little when he mention that she's always with me, but it's true we're inseparable.

''Did he had glasses? Is he around my age?''

''Aye, that's him.'' He said moving his hand in the air

''Okay did they told you where they were headed.''

''The cafeteria to eat I suppose, that big man prepare food almost better than me haha.'' He said while laughing.

Damn I've miss them , I must go back all the way back to the cafeteria , sweet I hope I won't see Dr Whitman on the way , It's already been awkward the last time.

''Anything I can do for you lass.'' He said grabbing his tools.

''No I won't disturb you any longer.''

''You ain't girl, but you're sure you're alright, you have the look of someone who has some problems.''

''I just want to tell her something really important.''

''Are you finally going to tell her that she's the chosen of your heart?'' He said with a grin.

How the hell does he knows that... but I guess that I shouldn't be surprised everyone seems to know.

I grin back and nod.

He turn his back to me and continue his work on the engine.

''So I guess I will have to go back all the way up the stairs, sweet.'' I said letting out a sight.

Damn it I really need to see her now, I've been keeping this to myself for way too long and it's really to explode , God I hope that I won't make a fool of myself.

I really don't care if she doesn't like me back, I just have to tell her that I have very strong feelings for her, I just have to, I know that she like girls just like me , but I also know that she likes boys too so I really don't know how she will take it.

After that horrible dream I had last night I just have to do it.

I run up the stairs, so many stairs and after that there all these corridors.

People are looking at me when she see's a young woman running pass them.

''Sorry!'' I said when I nearly bump into someone.

After more interminable moments I've finally reach the cafeteria.

''I must take a break . '' I said while sitting in the now full cafeteria.

I'm completely out of breath and my legs are feeling a so sore.

''Hey L.C'' A familiar voice said from beside me.

I lift my head to look at Alex.

I'm so happy to see him, in my dream he sacrificed himself to save me, but I understands now what he's been up to all this time, he has a crush on me.

I must be crazy, because a dream made me realize that..

''Hey... Alex.'' I said once again out of breath.

''How y'a doing.'' he said sitting next to me.

''Hey I'm looking for Sam, Grim told me that she was with you.''

''Yeah she... wait when she left I met a very angry Whitman do you have any idea why he was that mean this morning.''

'' I may know.'' I said with a chuckle.

''Care to tell me?'' He said with a grin.

''Well if you must know he try to propose to me to have sex with him.''

''Oh... I see.''

''Well I didn't react too well at that.''

''He's a asshole, everyone on the ship knows that.''

''Listen...I really need to see Sam, I have something very important to tell her.'' I said changing my tone to a very serious one.

''She told that you were sleeping and that you had trouble sleeping for the pas few days so she didn't wake you.''

''I know that, what I mean is-''

''If you have trouble sleeping maybe you could sleep in my cabin, it's really quiet, I must have the quietest spot on the ship and I've found some documentaries that could interest you, tonight if you'd want we could-''

''Stop.'' I said before he continue.

He was speaking too fast and he was dreaming if he would think I would be his girlfriend.

''Look Alex... I really like you, but you're not my type at all.'' I said in a low tone.

''oh I mean... maybe-''

''No Alex, you're a nice guy and all, I'm sure that you have everything a girl wants in a man, but I already love someone and well ... I'm gay ...''

''Oh!'' He said awkwardly.

''Yeah and if you didn't know I'm completely in love with Sam, but she don't know it and I want to tell her so do you know where she is?''

''She said that she would go back to your cabin.'' He said in a sad tone and moving his hand to hide the embarrassment.

''I'm sorry.''I said moving my hand on his shoulder and squeeze it a little

''Don't be.'' He said removing his hand that was hiding his face.

''And you know what, everyone told me that something was going on between you and Sam , I choose not to believe it, foolish of me and even Sam told me that you were into girls ,but I didn't want to believe it I feel like an asshole now.''

''Yeah..'' I said with a chuckle.

''You're cute together and believe me, I know that Sam has a crush on you, I spot her looking at you when she thought no one was looking and I can tell , she likes you .''

''Thanks Alex.'' I was about to leave when he grab my arm to stop me.

''You should eat before telling her, not going to go and do that with an empty stomach.'' He said with a grin.

I was so damn hungry , but my hunger would have to wait.

''Sorry , but I've waited this moment for a long time.''

''Okay , but you should go check yourself in the bathroom before, I just say that like this.'' He said looking at the opposite direction of me.

I don't want to go and confess my feelings to her and look like shit, I just ran trough all the ship, maybe I will stop by the bathroom before.

''Not that you're not cute or anything, you're very hot, but I can see that you ran a lot so...''

''Yeah you're right.'' I said leaving him and walking to the bathroom.

I quickly washed my face and look at my reflection.

I really need to calm down, I want to jump in her arms and tell her everything that I saw and my dream and I also want to kiss her like it's the end of the world and tell her that she's my everything.

I'm also scared to be rejected, what if she doesn't have feelings for me?

What will become our friendship? We are doing everything together, we even sleeping in a shared bed, it's kind of weird to say that you share a bed with your best friends , but we both agreed that we are sleeping better together.

I must trust my guts, like Roth always told me with so much fervour. My guts tell me that I love this woman and to tell her before she fall in love with someone else.

I take a deep breath and look at my reflection in the eyes.

''You can do this Lara.'' I said before leaving the bathroom.

Our cabin wasn't far, I walked slowly and in the meantime, I was trying to find all the excuses of the world not to go.

I could hear my fast heartbeat loudly in my ears.

I stop dead just in front of the door.

''You can do this...'' I said trying to calm myself.

If you don't go now you'll have a heart attack Lara.

I slowly move my hand and press it on the door and push it.

When I open it, Sam is sitting on the bed with her laptop on her tight.

''Lara!, I was about to go searching for you.'' She said putting her computer aside and standing up.

My words died before they could leave my lips

''Sorry I wasn't there when you woke up, it's just that after the horrible storm and all I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, because you can't stop working to sleep if I don't tell you to do so.'' She said with a broad smile that makes my heart melt.

''What's wrong sweetie?'' She said at my loss of words.

Don't call me that I won't be able to resist.

I jumped in her arms and nearly broke in tears.

''Sam!, I made a terrible dream, we had found Yamatai.'' I said with a broken voice.

''Ouah it's okay Lara, tell me more about it.'' She said hugging me tight.

She sat me on the bed and sit next to me.

''It was horrible I can recall it perfectly, I had to kill people, a lot to saved you, a man had kidnapped you and nearly everyone die, even Roth.'' I said hiding my face in her shoulder.

''Shhh, it's alright , it was just a dream, everyone is okay.'' She said rubbing my back with her hand.

I lift my head to face her.

''In it, I promised to myself that if it wasn't real, I would tell you something really important.'' I said looking in her marvellous eyes that I could easily lost myself into.

''What possibly could it be.'' She said with a grin.

I took her hands in mine and our finger intertwine as usual.

''You are beautiful Sam...''

She stop for a moment and smile at me.

''I think that you are too Lara...''

''Sam... I ...I love you.'' I said in a low tone.

She looked stun for a moment.

''I've been hiding my feelings for you for quite some time, but It's been so difficult to be with you and hide it, I love you Sam, I don't want something short or anything like that, I want to be with you, I can't imagine my life without you, my dream made me realize that.'' I said moving my hand to caress her cheek.

I took a deep breath and look at our hands.

''I had to tell you... I sorry I kept it from you.''

Her silence made my heart race even more, her response could make me feel so alive or nearly burn my heart to the ground.

''Sweetie...'' She said lifting my chin and our eyes locked.

I could see something in it like a tear, a tear of what...

''I know I sound mad and that a dream doesn't mean anything, but...'' Sam lean slowly toward me and stopped my rambling in the process.

She took my cheeks in her hands and our lips met.

I moved my arms around her neck ad closed my eyes the kiss grew passionate as our bodies we're pressed against each other.

I was the most happiest person on earth at this moment, I had forgotten about everything, at this moment there was just Sam and me showing our shared love.

As we stopped to breathe,our eyes locked once again and we smiled at each other.

''I love you too Lara , I've been scare to tell you about my feelings and I can't show you how happy you've made me by saying this to me.'' She said with putting her forehead against mine.

'' So does that mean... that we're together...'' I said with a little grin.

She give me a smile that make all the world seem brighter.

''It's seem so, sweetie.'' she said before kissing me again.

My heart could burst out of my chest , I want to go on the deck and cry the loudest I can, Sam I love you.

We both fall on the side and I move my body closer to me.

We kissed there passionately, letting all the love we've had for each other loose for a good moment.

Sam suddenly stopped and stood up.

''Where are you going?'' I said already missing the warmth of her body.

She locked the door and turn to face me.

''I'm going to show you how much I love you...'' She said in a voice that send shivers down my spine.

''You mean...?'' I said sitting up on the bed.

She was now sitting next to me.

''Yes you genius.'' she said kissing me lightly on the lips.

I was starting to get nervous again and I could feel something warm inside my stomach.

''Uh... what is someone come, or they hear us and-.'' She stopped me by pressing her finger against my mouth.

''If you are not ready that's fine sweetie.'' She said in a kind voice.

I'm a little scared, but I don't want to disappoint her and I want to.

I moved my arms around her neck and bring her closer.

''No... I want to...show me how much you love me...'' I said with a grin.

She grin back and lean down and put me into a passionate kiss.

_Later that day..._

''God Sam, what you did to me...It was amazing.'' I said putting my head on her shoulder and moving my body closer to her.

I had completely forgot about everything, Yamatai, my dream and even that asshole Whitman was all distant. I never felt anything like it.

''Well, I should have known that you were a shouter in bed.'' She said with a grin.

''You liked it.''

''I loved it.'' she said kissing my forehead.

''I love you.'' I said taking her hand into mine.

''Me too.'' she said letting her fingers intertwines.

''Next time you fall asleep , thanks your dream for me will you?''

''Ah, it was awful, I never want to do a dream like this again...I nearly lost you in it and it's something I never want to experienced in my life.''

''I don't want either...''

''Well I guess that we're stuck with each other.''

''I don't mind.'' She said with a grin.

I tell her all about my dream, from the beginning.

The wreckage , the ritual and everything in between.

It was hard, but now that I'm sure that was a dream it hurt a hell of a lot less, but it made It change my perception on things.

''Damn Lara it's horrible, but I say that you are watching too much action movies.''

''Hey! It's you that always watching those.''

''Well, you watched them with me.''

She got me, but it was more to be in her company than watching them, I prefer documentaries even if I found so many of them inaccurate.

I was about to respond back when my stomach let out a strong growl.

''Sweetie? Have you ate today?'' She said in a tone that I know too well, she always use that voice when I forgot to eat and it happens a lot.

'''Hum...'' I said in a guilty tone.

''What have I told you...'' She said playing with my hair.

''Yeah I know...''

''What about we go and see Jonah... we could continue this later.'' She said trying to stood up , but I stopped her.

''Sweetie?''

''Not before I get my revenge, I'm not done with you.'' I said moving myself atop of her.

I didn't know what I was doing, but I guess that I will have to improvise.

''Oh... you-'' I stopped her once more by kissing her and she allow me to deepen the kiss so it could become more passionate.

_The evening..._

Sam and I finally went to the cafeteria, I wasn't that hungry, I preferred be with her than eat, but she was right I was damn hungry.

We walked in , I had my arm around Sam's shoulder and hers was around my waist.

Grim was there , catching everyone's attention with one of his impossible tales, but I got to say that he's a remarkable speaker.

''Hey, I was wondering were you two were.'' Jonah said from his kitchen when he saw us.

''Oh... we were...'' I tried to explained and I could feel the red on my face.

''In our cabin, Lara was tired and I took cared of her.'' She said with a wink.

''Ooh... I see.'' He said winking me and her back.

My face was now in a new shade of red..

''Right... what's on the menu.''

''You will like it, go take a seat I'm going to bring it to you, you lovebirds.''

God...

Sam took my hand and bring me to a table in the back of the cafeteria .

Jonah's food was amazing , this evening was no different , I devoured it before Sam was halfway through.

''Well, I see that this dream of yours didn't change your way to eat.''

''You know me too well Sam, that's something that will never change..''

''Hey!'' Alex said and taking a seat in front of us.

''Hey Alex.'' Sam and I respond back.

''So , feeling better Sam.'' He said putting his elbows on the table.

''Oh yes definitely Lara helped me a lot.'' She moved her arm around my shoulder and I couldn't stop my face to redden once more.

''Yeah...''

''Whitman's furious, I don't know why , but-''

''Lara!'' The voice of the doctor came from behind.

Damnit...

I turned to on my chair to see the Dr behind me with his arms cross.

He had a black eye, that remind me of his behaviour of later, I just hope he will not try anything of the same in front of my girlfriend, it would be so much embarrassing.

''I just had to tell our investor that we lost our time looking in the triangle.''

''I doubt we are going to find it then.''

Sam and Alex eyes grew wide, it was the first time I said that we weren't going to find the island.

''How could you...'' He said slowly.

''It's impossible to find it where you said it would be, so I doubt that it exists in the end...''

''I should have know that you had no talents.'' He said in anger and departed before anyone could say a words.

''Wow... I never would have bet you saying that, don't listen to him, you have a thousand time more talents than him.'' Sam said from my side.

''And why did he had a black eye?'' Sam asked when I return to her side.

I moved my hand on the table and took hers in mine.

''Well, seriously I doubt that we're going to find it, if it would exist than it would be in the triangle and for his black eye... he tried to bed me.''

Sam burst into laugh.

''Now, there's a behaviour that I now from you sweetie.'' She said leaning into my body.

''Well , let me show something else from my behaviour.'' I said moving my hands on her cheeks and bring her face to me so I could kiss her.

''Well... I'm going to ... go...'' He said sitting up.

I didn't notice him gone and just melt into the kiss as it grew passionate.

After our meal we stood there in the back of the kitchen kissing each other, I wanted to do that for the rest of my life, It made me feel so alive, like everything is like it should be.

After a while, I could hear some whistle from some men that weren't listening to Grim's anymore and I could feel them stare at us, I didn't really care that we were in public, I just wanted to show her much she means to me

''Hey! Lara! Go do that somewhere else, you are breaking the focus of my listeners, they need all of it if they are to understand the importance of my tale.'' He shout from his table at us.

We stopped and I was about to respond an apologize when Roth entered the room.

''Let the lass be.'' Roth said in an amuse tone.

He turn his face to me and he had one of his biggest smile on it, he wink at me and I kiss the hair of Sam head.

''Well, it's good they love each other we got that, can they stop now.''

'' I would tell her to , if your tales were not just made up stories.''

''They're real!''

And here they goes, when someone say something like this to Grim , you've just started an hour of explanations

Sam stood up and took my hands and I followed her.

She led me to the deck.

''Why we're stopping?'' I ask taking both of her hands in mine,

''The sun... it's beautiful...'' She said turning her head to the horizon.

''Not as much as you.''

''You're such a charmer...'' She said facing me again.

I smile and put her into a kiss, she allow it to deepen and it grew passionate as we both fought for dominance

After we departed to catch our breath, I turn my had to watch the sunset...

I know that she's the woman of my life...my guts tell me that she's the one... if one day I'm going to propose to her... I want to do that with a sunset like this one.

''Lara...'' She said moving her hand on my cheek and force my head to face her.

''What are you thinking?'' She said with a grin.

''Nothing... just... how much I love you.'' I said with a huge smile.

She smile at me and my heart light up brighter than the sun.

''Then are you going to say it again or are you going to show me.''

I moved my arms under her legs and lift her into my arms.

''I'm going to show you...'' I said before kissing her and starting my way back to our cabin with the one who my heart belongs to in my arms.

**_The End_**

* * *

_Here you go!_

_I hope that you enjoyed it as much I enjoyed writing it._

_Tell me if you liked it, maybe I'll do more one shot like this, anyway next time I upload something it will be my usual story._

_See ya _


End file.
